


Precious time (aka two young powerful lesbians)

by RhysiesPeices



Category: Borderlands
Genre: Dates that go on for weirdly long times, F/F, Kisses, Lesbians, borderlands - Freeform, two girls being more than friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:20:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24970696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhysiesPeices/pseuds/RhysiesPeices
Summary: When Angel and Gaige finally have some time off they meet up
Relationships: Angel/Gaige (Borderlands), Gaingel - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Precious time (aka two young powerful lesbians)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I wrote this for a pride month thing on the borderlands Amino, since I put some time into it I thought i would post it here to. Please enjoy!

To say that Angel and Gaige loved each other was an accurate statement. Gaige adored how shy and cute Angel was, and in turn Angel was just infatuated with how impulsive and odd Gaige was. Although the two were both on opposing sides they still found ways to be together. The few times that they snuck out to meet together, to have time with each other, to just be near one another.As gaige would say, that was the good shit.

Today was one of those days where they both left without notice to be together. Angel knew that her dad wouldn’t notice if she was out for a while if she was careful and gaige just left sanctuary saying she was going to test deathtraps new additions on some bandit camps. The two planned weeks beforehand to do anything like this, they had a time and place set up. The two planned for around noon, at the highlands but no where near opportunity because that in Gaige’s words ‘that shit was wack as hell.’

As always gaige arrived first so she could prep everything, clearing anywhere that needed clearing, making sure that everything would go smoothly, and of course making sure that she looked okay. Five minutes after gaige arrived angel showed up. 

Gaige had to stop her jaw from dropping every time she saw Angel, her cool black hair, her sparkling eyes, and her warm presence just made Gaige melt inside. Quickly running over to Angel she tackled her in a hug, yelling out “OH MY GOD ANGEL! IT FEELS LIKE FOREVER SINCE I SAW YOU OHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGOD, May I say you look AWESOME!”

Angel just laughed at her girlfriend and replied “It’s good to see you to Gaige.”

Gaige got off of Angel and helped her up, earning her a kiss on the cheek and a quick “thank you” from Angel.

“Anyways I got our totally-cool-super-awsome date spot setup, so if you would like to come with me we can start the thing I have planned for tonight.” Gaige said taking her hand and walking away with her. 

“I don’t think I’ve seen you this excited for a date since the first time we had one.” Angle said, smiling softly at Gaige’s enthusiasm.

“Well I have a very good reason for that, we have a- You know what I’m not going to spoil the surprise. Just trust me your are going to LOVE what I have planned.” 

“You know I can just look through one of the satellites in the Hyperion database and see what’s up ahead right?” 

“You could but I trust you well enough to not do that, plus I know that you probably trust me well enough to not do that.” 

At that last comment Angels lips twitched up, damn she was actually right about something for once. She sighed and said “You know me so well”

It was a short walk away from where they met up but Gaige and Angel took their time getting there, It wasn’t often the two had time to each other. When your girlfriend is a super cool siren with the size of a brain and you are a badass mecromancer that can’t seem to shut up, there’s not a lot of time off that happens to be at the same time. They had even less time than usual lately because of the wackass CEO of Hyperion trying to kill the vault hunters and all that jazz. It was exhausting for both of them, and the only sort of comfort they got was from each other. 

When they arrived Angel stopped for a second to take in the spot Gaige set up. There was a blanket on the ground with a tree next to it, covering it in shade. On the blanket was a small backpack full of food and some fizzy drink that wasn’t from Pandora as far as Angel knew, along with a book and a small box. It was like walking into a dream. 

“ I set Deathtrap out to make sure that no unwanted visitors came over, so we should be free to do whatever over here.” Gaige said looking down and rubbing the back of her neck. 

Angel was silent for a few moments, just taking in the scene before her. It took her a moment before she collected herself and looked at Gaige. “ It-It’s perfect, thank you so much”

Angel teared up at that and pulled Gaige in for a hug, Gaige quickly returned the hug an giggled a little. 

“Oh babe please don’t cry! If you start crying I’m gonna start crying and unlike you I don’t look pretty when I cry” 

“Oh my god Gaige you are ridiculous” Angel said pulling away and wiping her eyes “Let’s sit, make use of the time we have with what you planned”

“Perfect! You’ll love what I packed, Brick and Tina made some stuff that you can take with you.” Gaige said as she sat down and unpacked the backpack.

“Jeez, if I didn’t know any better I would have guessed that you made that stuff for me.” Angel jokingly replied.

“You don’t know any better than because when I told Tina to make some of her weird cookie things for you she wrote your name in all of them.”

“That sounds like Tina, although I don’t know about the writing thing. I don’t think she can write from what I’ve seen”

“Well that's fair, although brick also wrote your name on some of them… he has disturbingly nice handwriting.” Gaige shivered thinking about it.

“Well I appreciate the thought, I’ll be sure to take them with me.” Angel quickly leaned in and placed a small kiss on Gaige’s forehead. 

“Aw babe, that's so nice. I would be careful about eating anything Tina makes though because she’s probably burnt the hell out of it”

“You’re one to talk about burning! You literally torche a bunch of varkid nests two days ago!” Angel giggled as Gaige’s cheeks grew a pink tint at that.

“I didn’t torch them! They just magically caught on fire! If anything it was probably Maya.”

The two sat there in peace, just talking about whatever came to mind. It was kind of funny to the both of them when Gaige would talk about the adventures she went on like a badass and angel correct her on how she actually was not so badass as she said she was. It was like heaven for the two, Angel’s head in Gaige’s lap as Gaige played with her hair. As they stayed like that for a while. Time was not even a thought to the two as they talked, for once they could just get away from everything else going on and spend time together. 

When it started to get dark Angel got up and said “I have to start going back, Jack will actually kill you if I’m not back by the time he usually calls me.”

“Well I could walk you to your place! I don’t want you to go back alone when there could be stuff out right now.”

Gaige got up and grabbed the backpack that had what she brought in it. “ Gaige what if someone sees you, I don’t want you getting hurt because of me.”

“ Nah-ah I’m giving you a ride back to where you live. I’m not just gonna leave you out for the Skags to eat,and before you ask, this is non negotiable!”

Gaige snatched Angel's hand and walked over to a catch-a-ride station. As much as Angel wanted her to not like this and to get annoyed at Gaige she couldn’t bring herself to do it. She would be lying through her teeth if she said that these acts of unexpected kindness made her heart melt a little more every time Gage did them. As the car digi-structed in Gaige called deathtrap back in from patrolling the area. Angel laughed a little as he floated over to them covered in blood, he looked intimidating but knowing Gaige she would probably get upset over the stickers she put on him being ruined. 

“God dammit DT, you gotta get better at not getting so… so messy without me!” Gaige said like a nagging mother.

DeathTrap sadly purred, making both of them feel bad. Gaige sighed and patted his shoulder “It’s okay, well get you cleaned up when we get Angel back home.”

As they all got into the vehicle the two continued to talk, with DeathTrap interjecting with his purring now and then. It felt way to short of a ride to where angel lived to actually be there, but sadly as they neared the facility Gaige slowed down. 

“Well here we are.” Gaige said sadly, looking down.

“I- I really enjoyed today with you, Thank you. Thank you for everything” 

“It was a pleasure. We should do this more often.” 

“I can try, who knows when we’ll both be free next.” Sadness filled Angel’s voice as she said that. 

It was a bit true, with Jack around both of them never knew what was going to happen next. One minute he could be sending you to kill his grandma and the next he could be sending moonshots to your location. It was stressful to both of them, Gaige constantly had to be ready to fight anything sent her way, and Angel had to assist someone she couldn’t stand. 

As Angel was about to exit Gaige grabbed her hand. Looking into angels eyes Gaige said “Angel, I promise you that when I can I will take you somewhere better than this. Somewhere where it can be just you and me. Whether it’s Sanctuary or The Southern Shelf, I’ll find us a place where Jack won’t ever be able to do anything to you again.” 

Angel rushed in for a hug with Gaige, burying her face in the crook of Gaige’s neck. Gaige wrapped her arms tightly around Angel. She was going to do everything in her power to make sure she one day could fulfill her promise to Angel. When they let go Gaige handed her the backpack.

“Since we didn’t really eat anything in here I thought you could take it with you, as a gift of sorts.” 

A small smile made its way to Angel's lips as she took it. “I’ll be sure to enjoy it, bye Gaige.” 

Angel kissed gaige one last time, being sure to drag it out as long as possible, and turned away. 

As Gaige drove back to sanctuary she had one thought

She’d have to do this more often.


End file.
